


The Man She Would Marry

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Being Lost, F/M, Gift Fic, Insecurity, Love, Pregnancy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: When Bill S. Preston Esq. worries that his pregnant wife, Deidra will regret having his baby, he travels into the past to make sure that he's wrong.
Relationships: Bill S. Preston Esq. & Rufus, Bill S. Preston Esq./Original Femal Character, Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq.
Kudos: 4





	The Man She Would Marry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesFromTheWord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromTheWord/gifts).



> Requested by TalesFromTheWord

Deidra had been pregnant for close to nine months now and the baby was almost due. Her husband, Bill S. Preston Esq. had been caring for her during her whole expectancy, making sure that all of her needs were taken care of. He would bring her all the food that she craved, like pickles and ice cream, and would make sure that she was always comfortable, especially now when her stomach was large with the baby. Often he would place his head on her swollen belly to try to hear his child inside or place his hand there to feel it kicking.

Still, Bill was filled with concern. What if Deidra regretted marrying him and having his baby? Even if he was destined to be revered as a great man, here in San Dimas he was still looked at as a goofball, slacker and general moron.

Voicing his worry to his friend Ted "Theodore" Logan, the other member of the Wyld Stallyns had a great idea. "Why don't you go into the past, dude, and find out what type of man she always wanted to marry when she grew up? Girls are always thinking about that kind of stuff."

"What a totally radical idea, Ted!" Bill exclaimed.

They gave one another a celebratory high five in satisfaction.

Calling Rufus, Bill asked his friend from the future to borrow the phone booth and visit his beloved wife in the past before she hadn't even met him. Rufus rolled his eyes at the idea, chastising Preston for being so silly when it was obvious Deidra was crazy for him, but reluctantly agreed anyway.

Knowing just the place where and when Deidra would be, her having told him once that on that particular day she had become lost at the San Dimas mall, Bill dialed in the numbers and found himself instantly in the past after a trip down some gnarly tubes.

He soon found the younger version of his wife crying in the mall and forgot about his own selfish motivations after seeing the young girl so sad.

"Can I help you, little dudette?" he asked.

The 10 year old Deidra looked at him in fright. "I'm not supposed to talk with strangers," she cried.

"Believe me" Bill comforted. "I'm not a stranger. You just don't know me yet."

"Isn't that a stranger?" the girl asked.

"Yeah but you gotta trust me!" Bill said in exasperation.

Deidra did, taking his hand after a moment of consideration. "I'm lost. Could you take me home?"

"Why of course, Deidra!" Bill said happily.

"How do you know my name?" she asked in wonder.

"Errr...unn I'm psychic," Preston lied.

"Oh," the girl said, buying it.

The lie also helped explain how he knew where she lived. Bill Preston walked the girl back to her home. On her doorstep, Deidra hugged the man's legs. "When I grow up I hope I marry a man just like you!" she announced. "What's your name?"

"Bill," the young man answered but dared not say anything more.

He waved at his future wife and then returned to the future.

"Satisfied?" Rufus asked not impressed.

"Most certainly dude!" Bill said, beaming happily and not sensing his friend's lack of enthusiasm.

When Bill returned home, he found Deidra sleeping. She awoke as he sat down beside her. "I was just dreaming about you," she stated. "That day when I was lost I met a man who saved me. He looked just like you and I knew right then and there that I'd marry a man just like him one day."

" _You don't know just how much_ ," Bill thought to himself.

"Funny," his pregnant wife said wistfully. "His name was Bill too."

"How about that?" Bill S. Preston Esq. stated as he leaned over and kissed his loving wife, no longer afraid of the future after his visit into the past.


End file.
